Bacon and Eggs
by Music Insane Doll
Summary: Chapter Two (oh so many chappies) up!Okay, the over done monday. When they get back to school, how will they react? blah, blah, blah, just loved the movie so much that I HAD to write a fanfic on it! check it out, R&R.
1. Clair: I Can't, I Won't

A/N: I love the Breakfast club and had to put up a story for this!

Discalimer: I don't own The Breakfast Club

**Bacon and Eggs**

Clair sat in class and stared out the window. Nothing could go right for her anymore. The only thing that was left for her anymore was to stare out the window. She had ruined her life. She had had Saturday morning detention and since she was so pissed off had let out all her deep dark secrets… she had even kissed John bender, the biggest crack head in the school and now everyone knew! She was sure of it! Sure that they were laughing at her behind her back. She was paranoid, but she was the most popular girl in school. That was who she was. If she lost that then she didn't have an identity.

Walking down the halls she saw everyone, but for some reason they looked different than any other day. They looked younger, some looked older. When she spoke it sounded as if it weren't really her talking.

She saw Alison, with 'that black shit' on her eyes again. She saw Bender, looking stoned, like normal, she spoke to Andy, but he barley even looked at her, he was leaving and she knew it. He was on his way out.

When she saw Alison she barely even looked at her. The two had become friends during detention and the fact that Clair had abandoned her hit her heard and painful somewhere inside her. She saw how the girl was back to her regular look, how she was walking all alone. And she remembered 'I don't have any friends…I'm here because I have nothing else better to do' and then Clair felt like real shit. Royal shit even sitting up their on the thrown of high school.

She barley looked at him but she swore that she saw him smirk at her. She opened her locker to find that a note had been slipped into it. She put her books away and picked up the note before heading outside and sitting down under a tree on her own.

She looked at the note suspiciously, it wasn't decorated so it wasn't from one of her friends, she flipped it over in her hands again and again and again and she just kept looking at it. Finally she opened it, it was written in messy handwriting and red pen.

_Dear Clair;_

_Meet me by the tree; you know the one…it's the only one by where I hang out. This is very un-Bender like so I feel like an ass writing this, really I just need to show you something, I've seen you around all day, and I need to tell you now. You need to know._

_Love always,_

_Bender._

_P.S: Wow do I sound like a fag! Man, just meet me by the fucking tree!_

Clair looked at the note for a while before deciding that maybe she should go see him… after all, he did sound like he was trying very hard to be polite for her, to sound like he was being sincere. This was Bender they were talking about…if he was willing to do that then she was going to see him, she owed him that, she knew she did.

A/N: okay chappie one is up…enjoy.


	2. Brian: She and I, Him and Her

A/N: This will be short.

Brain's POV

I stood around all day and looked out at everyone. Clair was being just like that pig stuck up self as usual and I hadn't seen Alison. Andy seemed to be constantly thinking and Bender, well, I stayed away from Bender.

I tried very hard to concentrate on my marks again today, I know I should be, after I failed shop and all, but I really just can't seem to focus. Man, I feel kinda like; maybe I should just let it all die. Like say 'fuck it' or something. Like maybe I should just forget about it all and just nevermind all the shit, I don't really know.

I got an f on the pop math quiz that's how much I'm not focusing! Brain, you need to get yourself in order man, you need to focus on real stuff instead of just this breakfast club crap. Life isn't over, grades are still important!

Alison and I ate tighter at lunch and we seemed to have an okay time, neither of us spoke but man she sure is interesting, then again no one else would understand. No one else feels the same as us; no one else sees how we do. Man I don't give two shits about this crap. Andy's all alone, maybe e I'll talk to him, maybe?

Naw, I'll get Alison to, she's really into him and the two of them need to talk more. "Alison, go talk to lover-boy, you know you want to" it's the only thing I've said all lunch, she grins at me, nods her head, and goes over to Andy, a part of me feels loss.

A/N: Sorry it was short; I'm trying to finish my homework and Outsiders story as well as this! Review on what you think! Peace.


	3. People Watching With Black Shit

A/N: okay, finally an update!

Disclaimer: I don't own the breakfast club.

Artee and Sporky: UPDATING!

Geeky Annie: yes it is…She's my favorite too.

Alison's POV

I sat all alone at my locker and people watched, it was lunch and I didn't bring anything, yet again. I was too tired most of the time to pack anything, too lazy to have a job and mum and dad weren't going to jump to pack me anything.

I had seen everyone today but I never talked to any of them, and by everyone I mean the people from detention. I saw Andy and he said hi but I didn't say anything to him, Clair and Bender will get together and it will be good for them, me and Andy aren't really that good for each other, he's so different from me.

Removing a stick of eyeliner from my purse I started to run a line along the lower part of my eye. "I thought we decided that you weren't going to wear the black shit anymore" I looked up and smiled slightly, I wanted to be friends with her, Clair was nice and everything, but something told me not to, "I like it, and besides, I don't know how to do my make-up any other way" I said, then realized that I had kind of snapped afterwards.

"I'm going to the mall with Cindy tonight, why don't you come along?" She was being so nice, I'd be the third wheel if I went though! And what if I said something to fuck it up? "Sure that sounds like fun" "See you after school" she smiled and waved. Oh My God? What did I do?

I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror studying the way that I looked, and how it was different from how Clair and her friends looked, Alison, you don't belong with them, you shouldn't do this! But this was my chance, I could be just like them, turn into a bitchy little tease like Clair, yes, yes that was what I would do, then I could go out with Andy as well, and not fuck up his life, yes, yes that is what I would do.

A/N: Okay so, I almost forgot about this story but, here we go another chappie should be up soon! Okay, review and tell me what you think! Who should I write from next? I want to go through all the POV's first and then I'll switch 'em up, okay? Peace.


End file.
